Dark
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: A new fighter decides to join the fray of Smashers, but who is she exactly? That's something Dark Pit would have to find out soon.


**Note: **Well, this was requested by someone. So, I wrote it. It's a one shot. There is incredibly mild Dark Pit/Dark Magician Girl within this story. It's very brief, but it's there. If you have a problem with it then I suggest you skedaddle. :)

* * *

**Dark**

* * *

Running a hand through his dark hair, he used his free hand to wrap his fingers around the warm mug of hot chocolate and he brought it to his lips. He tilted his head back and allowed the hot liquid to slither down his throat and warm his insides. As soon as the hot stuff reached its final destination within his belly, he placed the mug back atop the table it had been sitting on. He leaned forward and looked inside the cup, seeing that he only had just two gulps left. It was _so_ divinely delicious; he would have to _nicely_ ask Princess Peach to make him some more. The cookies she had baked was resting on a plate next to his mug and they were still very fresh, steam still floating from them and decorating the air in front of him. Dark Pit put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm, absolutely bored.

It had started to snow in the morning. It came down all of a sudden and instantly started sticking to the ground outside. The harsh wind outside made everything worse too and it even hailed a little bit. It was very cold outside and Dark Pit didn't like that one bit. However, Toon Link, the male and female Villagers, Ness, Popo and Nana, Young Link, and Lucas were all tremendously excited about all of this! They immediately ran outside and started playing in the snow, Rosalina, Peach, and Zelda fussing over them about not wearing the proper clothing for the harsh coldness outside. Pit had ecstatically spoke to him about joining them outside in that snowy mess, but Dark Pit was very against it. He threw his own negative opinions on the matter at his light counterpart and Pit had become sullen. However, he instantly cheered up when Roy and Sonic gave him a little talking to and told him to just ignore Dark Pit. Dark Pit didn't care and he decided to stay indoors where it was warm and safe. He certainly did _not_ want to get hit in the face with a snowball, and he definitely didn't want to be laying in the cold snow making snow angels!

Muttering something under his breath about outrageous incompetence, Dark Pit grabbed his mug again and chugged down the rest of his hot chocolate. When he was done, he put the mug down and then started working on the cookies Peach baked. He wanted more hot chocolate, but he knew that the princess was probably outside supervising everyone along with Rosalina and Luma and Zelda. Dark Pit detested that for some reason. Why did those characters need to be looked after? It didn't make any sense. He assumed that everyone who stayed in the Smash Mansion were all capable of taking care of themselves. Well, it annoyed him a little bit. Was he jealous that they got all the attention and he really didn't get any except from Pit sometimes? Well, _maybe_ just a _little_ bit. However, he would _never_ admit that to anyone! How would that make him look? He would look like an infant seeking out attention when he really didn't need any!

Biting into one of the cookies, the dark angel chewed and savored the gooeyness that the scrumptious cookie had to offer. It was a chocolate chip cookie and it was one of his favorites, well, besides sugar cookies. Dark Pit honestly thought that Princess Peach baked the best things out all the Smashers there. He _did_ taste everyone's cooking. Everybody took turns cooking here at the mansion and, well, Peach always cooked the most. Once, Sonic the Hedgehog offered to prepare dinner for everyone and he had cooked a bunch of _chili dogs_! Dark Pit hated it after the first bite he took and gave it all to Kirby and King Dedede, who devoured everything that had been left over. Oh, Wario was a glutton too and had managed to even _steal_ a bunch of chili dogs, much to Sonic's dismay. One time, Ike had even volunteered to cook and he had prepared various types of seafood for all the Smashers to consume. Dark Pit didn't like that either and gave it all to the gluttons. The day after that, Fox decided to cook meals for everybody. It was a terrible idea because the guy really didn't know how to prepare anything and so it was his first time. Everything he prepared was burnt and black. The only person who ate his cooking was Kirby. Dark Pit also discovered that he wasn't such a great cook either when everyone suggested that he prepare breakfast one day. Dark Pit attempted to make pancakes, but ended up making burnt-cakes. Heh.

_Anyway_, enough about that. Dark Pit shook his head to rid himself of all those thoughts and picked up another cookie, shoving the whole thing into his mouth and consuming it whole. He chewed for a long moment before swallowing it, wishing he had more chocolate milk to wash it down. He stared into his empty cup, brooding. Dark Pit was alone in the kitchen, but he knew someone would eventually come in to disturb his peace, unfortunately.

"Dark Pit? What are you doing in here all by yourself?" Robin, the guy, questioned as he stepped into the kitchen. He was all bundled up in a blanket and was shivering even though it was pretty warm in the abode. "Most of us are in the dining room, eating the rest of the cookies. I also think that there are some outside too, playing in the snow. I might join them. Why aren't you joining them?" he questioned, sounding a little bit concerned. "It's not good to be alone for too long."

Annoyance painted the dark angel's facial features and he put another cookie into his mouth, the last one. He chewed it thoroughly before swallowing it, feeling it slide down his throat and settle in his tummy. "Would you stop prying into my business, Robin?" retorted the dark haired individual, refusing to look in his direction. "I like to be alone, unlike you. I'm not like everyone else, okay? Stop asking so many questions."

"Hey," input Robin, holding up his hands. "I was just a little concerned. I mean, Pit is outside playing with everyone else and, well, everyone is just enjoying each other's company. I didn't mean to offend you in any way, Dark Pit. Honest."

Dark Pit sniffed. "Well, whatever."

Robin didn't say anything else as he left the kitchen, pulling the blanket around him tighter and venturing somewhere else. Unfortunately, someone else came to take his place, which was Link. Link was holding a mug of hot chocolate and his green cap was absent from his head. There was something very gleeful about the way he moved. Plus, there was a merry smile dancing along his lips. Dark Pit was actually a little bit astonished about this. Well, about a week ago, Link had been in some kind of deep depression about something. Dark Pit still didn't know what the heck was wrong with him and he didn't really care all that much. Well, just a _little_. He considered the swordsman a friend and all, but not too close. Anyway, Link had been very sad, but then, strangely, he felt so much better and was smiling more now. Dark Pit soon found out that Link and Samus had become an item, which was incredibly weird. There were so many weird couples forming amongst the Smashers that Dark Pit viewed them in mild disdain. A while ago, Zelda and Marth had gotten together and now Link and Samus? Dark Pit had always thought that Zelda and Link would get together. Then, there was the issue with Roy and Peach, which really freaked him out. Where did Roy even come from anyway?

Sighing, the dark haired angel tried to ignore Link as he picked at the cookie crumbs on his bare plate. He was disappointed that he ran out of cookies and hot chocolate. Maybe he could bribe one of the other Smashers into giving him their delectable chocolate chip cookies? It seemed like a really good idea.

"Hey, Dark Pit!" Link greeted the dark angel, rummaging through some cabinets in the kitchen, searching for something that was unknown to the angel. "What're you doing in here all alone?"

Dark Pit introduced his face to his palm as the question left Link's mouth. Robin had asked the same exact question, but in a different way! Dark Pit's annoyance came back and filled his entire being, making him ireful. "I'm fine, Link. Sheesh, why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Sorry," muttered the swordsman, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, licking his lips afterwards. "You don't happen to know where the mugs are, do you? I'm going to attempt to make some hot chocolate for Samus."

Dark Pit pulled his hand away from his face, eyes piercing the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. "Uh…top cabinet on the farthest right?" He guessed.

Moving over there, Link opened it and found the mugs all lined up neatly due to Peach. The princess always enjoyed being neat and whatnot. Link looked over his shoulder at the dark angel and grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, Dark Pit. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah…"

As Link got to work on preparing some hot chocolate for his partner, Dark Pit just watched him, chin resting his hands in a bored fashion. There was nothing to do inside of the mansion and he definitely did not want to join the others outside in the freezing snow. Why didn't anything happen around here? Dark Pit had no clue.

"So, while I'm in here trying to make hot chocolate," Link started talking once more, much to Dark Pit's dismay. "I'm going to tell you about the new fighter that's going to be joining us. It's a girl."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Don't we already have enough fighters as there is? Even some of the old ones returned! Pichu is even here!"

"She's not like the other fighters though," answered Link, shrugging his shoulders and watching water boil in a pot that he had started. He turned around to face the dark angel and put on a small grin. "Her name is Dark Magician Girl."

A frown jumped onto the angel's face. "Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yes."

Dark Pit's frown deepened and he lifted his head, removing his chin from his hands. Dark Magician Girl? What kind of name was that? Where was she from? He had never even heard of her! Still, Dark Pit was interested in knowing who this new fighter was. What was she like? So many questions, no answers to them. Oh well. He would have to meet her to figure her out.

"What's with that look?" asked Link, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired angel.

"Nothing…" mumbled Dark Pit in reply.

Link shrugged and got back to preparing the hot chocolate, sipping on his own from time to time. There was a serene expression resting on his features and he seemed to be in a very good mood.

**[The next day…]**

Dark Pit was lounging in the living room, grimacing because it was still snowing like crazy outside. Now almost everybody was outside participating in the snow activities. Well, except for the bad guys, like Ganondorf. Ganondorf stayed indoors like him and wandered around the place while reading a very thick book. He didn't talk much, and when he did, he was always violent about it. Dark Pit didn't particularly hate the guy, but he wasn't fond of him either. He didn't really know him that much. All he knew was that he was the bearer of the Triforce of Power and from Link and Zelda's world.

Stretching out his limbs while he watched _Guardians of the Galaxy_ on TV, the dark angel let out a little yawn. He flexed his black wings, causing black feathers to fall to the ground and on the sofa he was sitting on. Nope. He wasn't going to pick those feathers up. He was going to let Pit do it when he decided to come back into the living room to watch his cartoons with Kirby and Pikachu.

"Um…excuse me?" A soft voice caressed his ears like soothing music.

Jumping slightly in alarm, Dark Pit scrambled to twist around on the sofa, eyes quickly going to the source of the voice. He was completely stunned to see the cutest girl he had ever laid eyes on! She was just standing there in the doorway of the living room, holding some luggage. Her hair was a very dark blonde and it was long. She was dressed in some blue and pink outfit that…looked unusual, but still very cute on her! In addition to that, she wore a pointy hat atop her had that complemented her outfit nicely. She was staring at him with mild shyness and uncertainty. Her body language showed that she was unsure of what to do or say. Dark Pit didn't even know what to say either as he stared at her.

"Who're you?" he questioned.

"I'm Dark Magician Girl…" she responded, quiet. "Uh…I'm new here. I didn't see anybody outside and I certainly didn't see anybody in this massive mansion either. I've been looking all over for someone."

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. "You didn't see anybody?!"

"Nope."

Dark Pit put a hand to his chin, contemplating on this. Where in the world did everyone go? Weren't they outside frolicking in the snow like overly cheery puppets? That's what Pit told him when he woke up this morning. Pit had joyously informed him that he was going to join all of the other Smashers outside in a snowball fight. Dark Pit had breakfast alone and then had gone to the living room to watch TV. That was it. Maybe they went to go see a movie or something together? Maybe they went out to eat because nobody felt like making breakfast? He had no idea, but he was definitely going to help Dark Magician Girl out.

"That's weird. What exactly do you need help with?" Dark Pit demanded to know, eyebrow still raised.

"First, you can tell me who you are," Dark Magician Girl answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she pursed her lips. "I have to call you something."

"You can call me Dark Pit…"

Dark Magician Girl bowed her head and gave him a dazzling smile that almost made him weak in the knees, oddly enough. She was just so cute! "Nice to meet you, Dark Pit! I'm from a card game in a series called Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Oh, really?" Dark Pit was getting more interested in this mysterious girl.

Dark Magician Girl nodded her head, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes!"

"Can I call you DMG?"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's much shorter."

"Oh!" Dark Magician Girl giggled. "Then I can call you DP!"

"No…no you can't…"

Dark Magician Girl pouted.

The dark angel removed himself from the sofa, quickly clicking the TV off and hurrying over to the girl, holding out an arm for her with a smirk on his face. "Come on then! Do you have a room number or something? Maybe I can help you find your room!"

"O-Oh…okay!" Dark Magician Girl looped her arm with his and started walking, a soft smile on her lips.

Yup! Dark Magician Girl was someone that Dark Pit couldn't hate! They were sure to get along very well.


End file.
